Max Thunderman
O Maximus Octavius "Max" Thunderman é o protagonista ao lado de sua irmã gêmea, Phoebe Thunderman, na série original Os Thundermans. Depois de anos de aspirar a se tornar um super-vilão, ele finalmente escolheu se tornar um super-herói. Max é interpretado por Jack Griffo e, no Brasil, é dublado por Yan Gesteira. Apesar de crescer em uma família de super-heróis, Max queria se tornar um supervilão porque ele sentiu-se ofuscado por Phoebe e queria ser o melhor no que ele faz. Sua família acreditava que Max estava passando por uma fase e não era realmente malvado. Eventualmente, Max teve que fazer uma escolha difícil entre ser um herói e um vilão. Ele escolheu se tornar um super-herói e atualmente está treinando sendo um super-herói. Biografia Max é o segundo filho mais velho de Hank e Barb Thunderman, nascido 20 segundos depois de sua irmã gêmea, Phoebe. Ele é o irmão mais velho de Billy, Nora e Chloe Thunderman, e eles são os Thunder Kids. Max nasceu em Metroburg antes de seus pais se mudarem para Hiddenville para ajudar as crianças a levar uma vida normal. Ele vive em sua cova enquanto seu quarto junto com um ex-super-vilão, o Dr. Colosso, que costumava ajudar o treinador Max a abraçar o lado escuro. Escola e Amigos Max atende Hiddenville High School junto com sua irmã, Phoebe. Mesmo que Max seja inteligente, ele escolhe não trabalhar duro na escola e ele sente falta de muitas aulas como visto no Dia de Matar Aula. Ele provou que ele é tão inteligente quanto Phoebe várias vezes, incluindo o Math Bowl em Report Card e Weird Science Fair, entre outros. Max usa seu conhecimento de matemática e ciência em casa para desenvolver Gadgets que ele usou principalmente para brincadeiras. Ele mesmo construiu uma série de foguetes que chocaram Sarah e Evan. Geralmente, Max não gosta de se envolver nas atividades escolares, exceto quando ele quer brincar com alguém, mexer com Phoebe ou se vingar dela. Por esta razão, ele sempre se encontra em apuros com o diretor Bradford, que o coroou "número 1 do time da escola pública" por causa de suas brincadeiras. Enquanto Phoebe tentou fazer amigos em sua nova escola, Max não parecia preocupado. Mesmo quando Lionel, Jake e Tom se aproximaram dele para que ele pudesse ensiná-los a brincadeira em "Os Capangas do Max", ele acabou transformando-os em seus minions e derrubou. Não foi até "Pheebs Will Rock You" que Max fez amigos depois de começar a Max's Band com Oyster, Gideon e Angus, que mais tarde foi substituído por Wolfgang. Ele finalmente decidiu abandonar a banda em Ditch Perfect para que ele possa se concentrar no treinamento da Força Z. Fase Má Em Phoebe vs. Max, revelou-se que o modelo de Max é o supervilão Dark Mayhem, que mais tarde desempenha um papel importante na formação da vida de Max. Max também revelou que ele só queria se tornar um supervilão porque ele se sentiu ofuscado por Phoebe porque ela era muito boa em ser um super-herói e ele não queria ser o segundo melhor. Então ele pensou que seria melhor ser melhor com as más ações. Em Cape Fear, Max saltou para o topo da lista para obter a última capa de super-heróis do ano da Liga dos Heróis depois de ter culpado por Phoebe se esgueirando e salvando o mundo. Infelizmente, ele provocou a chance de atacar a presidente Kickbutt quando Phoebe e o Dr. Colosso o convenceram de que ele está ficando bem. Em Nasce um Herói, Max levou o Dr. Colosso para receber seu prêmio Villain of the Decade na sede da Liga dos Vilões, mas Colosso se voltou contra ele e o fez capturar pelo King Crab. Phoebe entrou para salvá-lo. Max começou a tomar seu lado negro mais a sério em Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel quando Dark Mayhem o chamou e pediu-lhe para começar a cometer crimes e manter uma crónica. Mayhem vem revisando a crônica periodicamente para ver o progresso do mal de Max. Em Ladrões dos Bastidores, Max percebeu que precisava levar seu jogo a sério para impressionar Dark Mayhem com a revisão da crônica do mal. Com o conselho do sempre confiável Dr. Colosso, abandonou sua banda e se juntou a um grupo de garotas mal. Ele ajudou as meninas a roubar o equipamento de sua banda, mas depois percebeu que seus amigos se preocupavam com ele. Ele tentou defendê-los, mas as meninas o espancaram até que Phoebe veio para salvá-lo. Durante a próxima revisão da crônica em Apoio Floral, a cronica de Max foi confiscada pelo diretor Bradford. Max se juntou ao Allison Green Teenz para ajudar a recuperar a crônica. No entanto, quando percebeu que Phoebe estava ferida por causa disso, ele saiu no Dark Mayhem durante um bate-papo por vídeo. Dark Mayhem ficou com raiva dele, mas ficou impressionado que Max tenha tido a coragem de sair para ele. Então, Max continuou trabalhando em sua crônica maligna. Em Date Expectations, Phoebe enganou Max para ir a um encontro com Allison. No final, ele admitiu que ele amava Allison. Ele a convidou para a noite de jogos da família em He Got Game Night, após a qual eles oficialmente se tornaram um casal. Em Original Prankster, Allison confrontou Max sobre seus hábitos de namorada, mas Max não percebeu que era tão ruim assim que ele causou que seu amigo, Wolfgang, fosse quase expulso e deportado. Em De Volta Às Aulas, Max foi forçado pela Liga dos Heróis a voltar para a quinta série na SASS para fazer o teste de avaliação do super-poder depois de revelar que ele cortou a rede da escola para que Phoebe faltou a escola. Ele passou no teste de avaliação de poder. Ascensão de Super-Herói e Z-Force Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Max finalmente ofereceu a chance de se tornar o supervilão que ele sempre quis ser e se juntar à Liga dos Vilões, quando Dark Mayhem pediu-lhe para tirar os superpoderes do ThunderGirl com uma esfera de energia. Ele estava entusiasmado com a oferta, mas relutante em assumir os poderes de sua irmã. No entanto, quando Phoebe acidentalmente tirou seus poderes com o orbe e o puniu, Max se sentiu obrigado a se vingar. Ele pegou os poderes dos pais, bem como os poderes de Nora, Billy e Chloe para que não tentassem impedir que Phoebe o deixasse cair. No entanto, um discurso emocional de Phoebe abriu os olhos e fez com que ele percebesse que ele já tinha tudo - seus amigos, Allison e sua família. Então, Max tomou uma decisão corajosa e se levantou contra Dark Mayhem. Ele restaurou os poderes de sua família e os ajudou a derrotar Dark Mayhem e seus minions. Depois disso, a Liga dos Heróis o premiou com o cabo do super-herói, fazendo dele oficialmente um super-herói. Em Thundermans: Expulsos, Max continuou a provar que ele está determinado a ser um super-herói - apesar de ser tentado pelo Dr. Colosso a voltar para o mal. Quando ele percebeu que ele precisava de treino de super-heróis para ser tão bom quanto Phoebe, ele estava pronto para permitir que Phoebe começasse a treinar, mas Phoebe o decepcionou depois que ela foi selecionada para uma chance de se juntar à equipe do super. Depois que os Thundermans foram banidos, Max convenceu Phoebe a voltar para Hiddenville e salvar a cidade de Candi Falconman, apesar de arriscar tudo. Depois que os Thunder Twins derrotaram Candi, Max foi selecionado para se juntar a sua irmã como time para o ponto Z-Force. Desde que ficou bem, Max prometeu não deixar a Thundermans ou a Liga dos Heróis para baixo. Ele trabalhou com sua irmã gata Phoebe para treinar para a Z-Force. Durante o treinamento da Z-Force, Max tem lutado para manter a calma com Phoebe e provar que ele realmente se tornou bom. Em Trabalho em Equipe, Max teve dificuldade em trabalhar com a agenda apertada de Phoebe e controlar a natureza. Ele usou o dinheiro do equipamento Z-Force para obter uma casa na árvore (árvore-fort) para ele e Phoebe sem consultar Phoebe, que escalou a fenda entre os gêmeos. Ele finalmente aprendeu a trabalhar com Phoebe quando se salvaram uns dos outros da casa da árvore caindo. Tentando medir até Phoebe provou ser difícil para Max quando eles estavam apresentando habilidades especiais para a equipe em Max Futurista. Max queria provar que ele era algo para oferecer e, portanto, desenvolveu um aparelho CrimeCaster que usaria estatísticas do crime para prever futuros crimes. Na primeira, Phoebe zombou do aparelho e Max não teve fé nem tampouco, mas descobriu que realmente funcionou. Assim, a equipe adicionou os "gadgets" de Max como uma das suas habilidades especiais. O treinamento da Z-Force tem levado muito tempo de Max e está entrando no caminho dos amigos de Max. O Dr. Colosso tem se sentido excluído desde que Max se voltou bem e tentou obrigá-lo a retornar ao darkside ou pelo menos passar o tempo com ele. Em Parks & T-Rex, Colosso até fingiu estar doente para enganar Max para passar seu tempo com ele. Além disso, Max teve que abandonar Max's Band em Ditch Perfect para que ele pudesse se concentrar no treinamento da Z-Force. Felizmente, Oyster e Gideon estavam planejando fazer uma pausa também. Um dos maiores desafios de Max como super-herói foi convencer Phoebe e todos os outros que ele é realmente bom. Em Date of Emergency, a namorada de Max, Allison estava preocupada com o fato de que Max não era realmente bom porque ainda gostava de curtir as pessoas. Em Orange é o New Max, quando a Liga dos Heróis convidou Max para dar uma conversa "assustada" a crianças vilões na Cadeia Júnior de Metroburg, o Dr. Colosso convenceu Phoebe de que as crianças vão lembrar a Max o quão bom é ser malvado. Phoebe seguiu Max para vigiar ele que só levou ao desastre. Max ficou desapontado com o fato de que Phoebe não acreditava que ele desistiu do bem para o bem. Ele ajudou a transformar bons dois dos três filhos do vilão mostrando que ser um super-herói também pode ser divertido. A entrevista Z-Force mais importante de Max (e Phoebe) foi quase comprometida quando Phoebe se machucou em maio, Z-Force Be With You. Ele e Phoebe tiveram que treinar Cherry para fingir ser Phoebe para ajudá-los a passar a entrevista. Enquanto Cherry o ajudou a passar a entrevista, Max lutou salvando o dia sem Phoebe e seus poderes. Ele admitiu que ele precisava de Phoebe. Max está agora no estágio final de recrutamento Z-Force junto com Phoebe. Em Poderes de Mayhem, uma das velhas bromas de Max quase põe em risco seus sonhos de se juntar a Z-Force. Quando Max era do mal, ele havia deixado uma brincadeira de bomba fedorenta para sair durante o 75ª comemoração anual dos Super Prêmios. Se a Liga dos Heróis ou a Z-Force descobriram sobre isso, eles seriam automaticamente desqualificados da Z-Force. Então, Max e Phoebe devem encontrar uma maneira de desativar a bomba de fedor que requer uma explosão eletro-plasma para destruir o invólucro de Thundertanium. Phoebe está brava que ela tem que limpar outra das bagunças de Max. Max admite que Phoebe estava limpando suas bagunças malignas, mas agora ele é um super-herói e deve salvar seu próprio traseiro. Max desenvolve um dispositivo que extrai energia eletro-plasma de limões para criar uma explosão concentrada. Mas Phoebe ainda não confia nos gadgets de Max. Então, ela aceita os poderes do Dark Mayhem a partir do orbe poderoso. Max está desapontado por o fato de Phoebe ter seguido a frente e usou os poderes do Dark Mayhem apesar do aviso de que eles poderiam transformar seu mal. Phoebe salva o dia, mas o gadget de Max também funcionou. Max e Phoebe conseguem permanecer no Z-Force, mas é muito tarde porque os poderes do Dark Mayhem tornaram Phoebe mal. Em Thunder in Paradise, Max está furioso com Phoebe, se recusando a falar com ela às vezes. Phoebe, sob a influência dos poderes de Mayhem, derrama xarope de bordo na camisa e nos cabelos de Max. Quando a família vai para o Havaí, Phoebe começa a ser muito má e rude, o que torna Max suspeito. Quando ela empurra Billy para águas infestadas de tubarões e valas Max, ele imediatamente confronta-a sobre isso. Phoebe fica realmente louca, e seus olhos ficam vermelhos. É então que Max percebe que Phoebe nunca retornou os poderes do Dark Mayhem. Phoebe então vai ao covil do vulcão. Uma vez que Max recebe Hank, Barb, Billy e Nora para ajudá-lo, todos enfrentam Phoebe. Phoebe não mostra sinais de querer tornar-se boas novamente, e o resto da família está pronto para desistir dela. No entanto, Max ainda os empurra para torná-la bem novamente. Com a ajuda de Barb e Nora, Max remove com sucesso os poderes de Mayhem da Phoebe. Max então abaixava Phoebe no vulcão, onde congelaria a lava e impediria que ela entrasse em erupção. Phoebe admite que precisava da ajuda de Max, e os dois abraçaram. Personalidade Quando as pessoas acham agradável e útil, eles não pensam primeiro no irmão de Phoebe, Max. Seu sonho era seguir uma vida verdadeira do mal, mas, mostrou ter seus bons caminhos. Ele também possui um covil maligno onde ele faz todas as suas coisas más. Ele tem muitos aparelhos como o Max 3000 (um computador criado por Max) e um animal de estimação maligno chamado Dr. Colosso. Ele é o fundador da Max's Band. Quando se trata de atacar, Max Thunderman é seu cara. Ele é malicioso para nenhum fim, e tem grande planejado em participar de Villain U quando ele é mais velho. Ele tem as mesmos superpoderes que a sua irmã gata Phoebe, mas ele usa o dele para chicotear gadgets e poções em sua covarde malvada em vez disso. Ele é altamente inteligente, além de ser muito manipulador capaz de fazer com que outros façam o que quiser com facilidade, ele é altamente astúcia e normalmente consegue ficar um passo à frente dos outros e muito brilhante. Max também é um pouco preguiçoso, embora incrivelmente brilhante e um gênio por direito próprio, ele normalmente não se aplica ou se concentra em suas disciplinas escolares, preferindo trabalhar em sua cova em suas invenções, formular esquemas ou brincadeiras. No entanto, ele não aceita gentilmente as pessoas que impliquem ou afirmam que não poderia lidar com os referidos assuntos e, muitas vezes, sairá do seu caminho para provar que eles estão errados. Apesar da afirmação de Max de ser um vilão, sob tudo isso, ele é realmente uma boa pessoa de coração, como ele vem para os outros quando eles precisam dele e farão o que é certo quando realmente importa. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais ele escolheu ser um super-herói. Ele possui uma banda com todos os seus besties, uma família sobre a qual ele realmente se importa e um amigo que ele realmente gosta. Versões alternativas de Max Ao longo da série, houve várias versões alternativas da Max Thunderman. Max Monsterman Um lobisomem parecido com Max. Ele apareceu pela primeira e única vez em Happy Heroween. Xerife Maxingham É um xerife da paródia da história de Robin Hood que Phoebe conta a Chloe em Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs. Ele começa como um vilão, mas se redime e passa a ser um herói no fim da história, o que pode ser uma alusão a história do próprio Max. Família 'Phoebe Thunderman' Phoebe é a irmã gêmea de Max, que ele geralmente irrita e agrava. Os dois geralmente não se dão bem, no entanto, sob tudo, não importa o quanto ele negue, Max realmente se preocupa com sua irmã. Ele também tem um inveja dela. Phoebe também foi a pessoa mais influente na vida de Max, tanto que foi a principal razão pela qual ele se tornou um super-herói. No entanto, eles estão começando a se comportar muito melhor. 'Barb Thunderman' Ela é a mãe de Max. Tanto ele como Phoebe pensam que ela tem um pouco de personalidade coxa. Max e Barb são realmente muito diferentes em termos de personalidade. No entanto, Barb ajudou Max com sua vida romântica. 'Nora Thunderman' Nora é a pequena irmã de Max. Tanto ele quanto a Phoebe têm medo dela. Ambos são semelhantes na medida em que não são naturalmente amigáveis e são muito manipuladores. Ambos se provocam muitas vezes. Max é a única pessoa na família que sabe onde Nora esconde seus arcos. Max levantou-se para Nora em I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka, quando estava prestes a ser abandonada por Owen. 'Billy Thunderman' Billy é seu irmãozinho que é usado por ele para ganhos pessoais elevados. Ele e Billy são um pouco semelhantes. Max, às vezes, age como um modelo para ele, e eles ficam com muita frequência. Quando Billy e Nora tiveram sua maior luta em Você tem medo do parque? Billy virou-se para Max. 'Chloe Thunderman' Ela é a irmã mais nova de Max. Eles não estão muito próximos uns dos outros e não falam nem participam muito. Ela tinha Max como seu irmão favorito que fez Phoebe com ciúmes de Max. 'Hank Thunderman' Ele é o pai de Max. Tanto ele como Phoebe pensaram que ele é um pouco de personalidade coxa, no entanto, ele olha um pouco para ele. Ambos são semelhantes na medida em que são muito tranquilos e descontraídos, adoram a TV, não conseguem resistir à junk food e são bastante materialistas às vezes. Relacionamentos 'Cherry' Cherry e Max interagiram muito, graças a Cherry ser a melhor amiga de Phoebe. Cherry viu potencialmente ter uma queda por Max 'Maddy' Maddy é uma garota que Max gostou. Max queria realmente impressionar Maddy. Colosso estava ficando com ciúmes de Maddy e Max, então Colosso estragou seu encontro com Maddy. 'Taylor Hathaway' Max não queria saber se ele gostava de Taylor, mas no final de Os Thundermans Assombrados, Max confessou que tinha sentimentos por Taylor. 'Veronica' Veronica estava usando Max para que ela pudesse tuturá-la em matemática. Max percebe que Veronica estava usando ela em Lindinhos do Coral. 'Allison' Max e Allison conheciam-se pela primeira vez em Apoio Floral e não parecem muito gostar do início, o que é confirmado por ambos em Date Expectations. Em Date Expectations, quando Phoebe estabeleceu Allison e Max até a data para enganar Allison fora da escola, eles começaram a se unir enquanto planejavam sua vingança. Mais tarde, ambos têm uma discussão em que revela-se que eles têm mais em comum (os pais de Allison estão dizendo que ela está passando por uma fase exatamente como é o caso com Max) e ele se desculpa com ela por seu comportamento anterior. Ambos parecem se esticar um ao outro no final do dia. No He Got Game Night, Allison é o parceiro de Max na noite do jogo da família Thunderman, que termina em fugir enquanto ele diz a Phoebe que ele e Allison não são um casal, deixando Max triste e confuso. No final e com a ajuda dos membros da família, ele finalmente percebe seus sentimentos pela menina, persegue-a e pede-lhe formalmente que seja sua namorada. Eles estão juntos agora. 'Tara Campbell' Quando ele a vê pela primeira vez andando no corredor no episódio Jantar em Família, parece-se amor à primeira vista para ele, ele congela completamente e segue-a ao redor. Quando Phoebe convida o Campbell porque quer sair com Cole, ele descobre que Tara é a irmã mais velha de Cole. Max pergunta o que ela pensaria se ele saboteasse o jantar e ela respondeu que seria a coisa mais estúpida que ele poderia fazer. No final do episódio, Tara bate na porta e diz "Me chama" e sai. 'Cassandra' Cassandra é outra garota que Max gostou. Max não era um fã de MKTO, mas Cassandra era um fã, então Max queria obter outro ingresso para Cassandra para que ele pudesse impressioná-la. 'Sarah' Sarah tem uma grande paixão por Max. Mas Max continua a evitá-la. Sarah é muito irritante para Max porque Sarah não dá suficiente espaço suficiente como em Going Wonkers. 'Quinn' Quinn é muito parecido com Tara Campbell. Quinn é a mesma razão pela qual Max tem uma paixão por ela. Max disse que gostava dela porque Quinn era uma garota má. Max não queria Quinn cair para Link em vez disso. 'Simone Kickbutt' Simone teve uma queda por Max em Cape Fear, mas já não faz o que se mostra em Chutes and Splatters. 'Courtney' Max queria que Courtney gostasse dele, mas Courtney gostou de Jacob e Sarah continuou a entrar no caminho. Mas no final Courtney tem uma queda por Max quando Max dança na pista de dança. Amigos 'Dr. Colosso' Dr. Colosso é o melhor amigo de Max. Eles vivem juntos e fazem muitas coisas juntas. Eles se preocupam uns com os outros e odeiam ser separados. Seu relacionamento funcionou perfeitamente porque Max queria se tornar um supervilão e o Dr. Colosso, sendo um ex-superintendente, ajudou o treinador Max no lado negro. Mesmo quando Max ficou bem, eles ainda são amigos, embora Colosso o odeie ligeiramente por se tornar bom. 'Banda do Max' Max é amigo de todo o seu colega de banda. Eles costumam tocar no Covil do Max. Eles passaram muito tempo. Max é amigo de Oyster, Wolfgang e Gideon. Poderes e Habilidades *'Telecinesia:' Como sua irmã, ele pode mover objetos ou pessoas com sua mente. Seus poderes são tão fortes quanto sua irmã e ele pode manipular pelo menos três coisas ao mesmo tempo. **'Explosão Telecinética:' Como sua irmã, ele pode criar explosões de energia telecinética. Isso é forte o suficiente para destruir as coisas. **'Ergocinese:' Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Max e Phoebe eram capazes de se mover, ligar e manipular os projéteis de energia de Dark Mayhem. **'Manipulação de Habilidades Motoras:' Em Breaking Dad, Phoebe e Max foram capazes de manipular o movimento de Hank durante o tempo em que ele estava em sono profundo. Com isso, eles eram capazes de mover seus braços, pernas e etc. para alcançar os efeitos de Hank estar acordado enquanto ele estava realmente dormindo. *'Sopro Congelante:' capaz de respirar frio puro, que ele pode usar para congelar pessoas no gelo. Sua respiração de gelo aparentemente não tem efeitos de longo prazo sobre pessoas congeladas por ele. Ele também pode usar isso para fazer a neve. Também é revelado para trabalhar em fantasmas. (Os Thundermans Assombrados) **'Transformação em Pedra:' Em Os Thundermans Assombrados, Phoebe e Max transformaram o Espectro Esmeralda em pedra. *'Sopro de Calor:' Ele pode respirar uma explosão de calor, que ele pode usar para descongelar as pessoas que ele ou sua irmã congelaram. Ele pode aumentar a temperatura de sua respiração de calor também para derreter as coisas. *'Thundersentido:' Como sua irmã, Max ganha a capacidade de sentir perigo antes de ocorrer. No entanto, nem sempre é específico o suficiente para dizer o que é o perigo. Ele ganhou essa habilidade depois que sua irmã gêmea fez (Thundersentido). *'Super Inteligência:' Como sua irmã, Max tem super inteligência. Ele é muito bom na ciência e inventou muitos gadgets, máquinas e provou ser super inteligente apesar do fato de que ele mal leva as aulas a sério. *'True Sight:' Como um super-herói ele tem o poder de ver e ouvir fantasmas. (Os Thundermans Assombrados) Habilidades *'Precisão Numérica:' Em Torcida e Presente Perigoso, Max pôde contar pepperoni em um frasco e a quantidade de gatos no quintal. Ele diz: "É um presente", o que implica que é um superpoder. *'Combate mão-a-mão:' como mostrado em Os Thundermans Assombrados, ele é hábil no combate corpo-a-corpo quando luta contra Espectro Esmeralda quando ele estava no corpo de Phoebe e conseguiu fazer um backflip e frontflip. *'Engenheiro Mestre:' Max mostrou ser capaz de inventar e engenharia de dispositivos eletrônicos e aparelhos. Ele usou essa habilidade para criar o Max 5000, um Brain Wiper e muito mais. Curiosidades *O Max era originalmente muito diferente do que é hoje. O personagem depois da primeira gravação foi "o filho mais velho Jack", com Tyler Peterson desempenhando o papel. Depois de um tempo, os criadores voltaram a escrever o show inteiro, mudando o personagem para "irmão gêmeo para Phoebe Jack". Quando Jack Griffo obteve o papel, eles mudaram o nome para "Max". E o personagem final foi Jack Griffo interpretando o irmão gêmeo Max. *Jack Griffo foi o último elenco principal para obter o papel. *Max tem um animal de estimação chamado Dr. Colosso. Ele era um superviviente que foi transformado em um coelho falante por Hank Thunderman. *Ele planejou assistir ao Villain U enquanto ele estava passando por sua Fase Má. Agora ele quer ser um membro do Z-Force junto com Phoebe *Ele tem um covil malvado. *Max tem 2 pôsteres Dark Mayhem que, como o tio Sam, apontam para os espectadores, mas o cartaz à direita da gaiola do Dr. Colosso diz: "EU QUERO-O!" *Ele gosta de brincar com Phoebe. *Em sua velha escola, suas fotos da escola eram formais e ele tinha que usar sua roupa de supervivência. FormalMax *Ele era mau porque achava que Phoebe seria o melhor super-herói e quer ser o melhor, então ele tentou ser o melhor em ser o mal. No entanto, isso foi levado muito longe em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. *Ele tem muitos telefones. *Seu covil tem uma luz noturna. *Ele imita Phoebe muito. *Ele teve uma queda por Tara Campbell. *Possui vários dispositivos Doomsday. *Ele é semelhante ao Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro, pois ele é um super que inventa muitos gadgets, também com um arrogante e confiante. *Ele era muito parecido com Loki durante sua fase maligna, porque ele era malvado enquanto Phoebe era boa, como Thor. *Max é alérgico a gatos. (Dia de Matar Aula) *Ele é o gêmeo de Phoebe. *Ele não podia andar de bicicleta, mas ele se ensinou (Crime After Crime). *Ele é vinte segundos mais novo do que Phoebe (Thundersentido). *Ele tem um ursinho chamado Grizzly Gus para quando ele tem medo de receber tiros (Paging Dr. Thunderman). *Ele decapitou as bonecas de Phoebe quando tinham cinco anos. *Ele não sabe como fazer fio dental. *Quando Veronica sabotou Phoebe no coro, ele queria um rinoceronte para atacar Veronica. *Ele queria jogar uma bigorna em Evan em Lindinhos do Coral. *Ele violou o código "Bunnies Before Honeys" que Colosso fez. *Ele usou seus poderes em Lindinhos do Coral quando Veronica e seus amigos tentaram cuspir spitballs em Phoebe enquanto ninguém estava olhando. *Ele é o único na família que sabe onde Nora mantém sua coleção de arco *Ele tinha um jetpack na casa original do Thunderman, Metroburg. *Em Paging Dr. Thunderman, quando Max olha para uma agulha, ele desmaia. *Em Thundersentido, revela-se que Max é 20 segundos mais novo do que Phoebe, o que significa que Max conseguiu seu Thundersentido depois que Phoebe fez e fingiu que ele ainda não tinha seu Thundersentido para obter dons de piedade de Barb até que ele tenha Max 2.000 Supercomputador Tyrebyte com conectividade via satélite. *É possível que ele tenha ido à prisão europeia uma vez. *Ele pode tocar guitarra (Pheebs Will Rock You). *Ele é um excelente dançarino (Going Wonkers). *Apesar de ter uma inteligência incrível, ele recebe notas precárias na escola por causa de seu comportamento e falta de interesse. *Ele é um lutador mão-de-mão muito hábil Os Thundermans Assombrados. *Seu nome do meio, Octavius foi revelado em Winter Thunderland. *Ele estava em um relacionamento com Allison. *Ele sabe cantar. *Ele foi para a prisão de Metroburg e saiu dela 5 vezes. (Orange is the New Max). *Ele já jogou beisebol sendo revelado quando Barb usava sua equipe de coletores. *Em May Z-Force Be With You é revelado que Max costumava jogar futebol. *Desde que nasceu em 22 de março, o signo do zodíaco de Max seria um Áries. *Mesmo que ele seja inteligente, ele escolhe não trabalhar duro na escola. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens com Superpoderes Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Super-Vilões Categoria:Ex-Vilões Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Os Thundermans Categoria:Adolescentes